


There Are More Things in Heaven and Earth

by WitchWayWizardry



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH, Aromantic Character, Art, Asexual Character, Blind Character, Culture, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Inspired By Sense8, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Main Characters - Freeform, More Entertainment should be about love, More shows should be about love, Multi, New Cluster, Nothing too heavy in this story, Pansexual Character, Politics, Pride, Religion, Science, Self-Worth, This show is about love, but nothing too extreme, new relationships, sensates - Freeform, sense8 - Freeform, there will be drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry
Summary: Riley Blue brings a new cluster of homo Sensorium into the world.  With their enemies defeated, the original cluster of the Netflix classic short-lived "Sense8" are eager to share their exciting new world with a new group of eight other selves.





	1. Happy Second Birthday

_Reykjavík, Iceland_

They were all with her; all eight of her selves, but only Will Gorsky could actually hold her hand, bearing through her vice-like grip and the bite of her nails into his flesh. They all experienced the… sensation that Riley Blue currently underwent, but none would consider it painful. Not really. After all, Riley knew the pain of childbirth – and the pain of losing a child – and this was different. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable, in any sense, but it wasn’t painful. If anything, electric excitement ran through her spine, and a smile played on her lips as sweat ran down her contorted, strained face.

“Okay…” She bared clenched teeth as another surge raced through her, through all of them.

“Is it time?” Will asked, body trembling.

“Certainly feels like it,” Riley remarked with a chuckle.

“This is so exciting!” Kala Dandekar clapped her hands together as she knelt by Riley’s side.

“What’s happening now?” All eight of them heard Amanita’s question through their connection to her wife, Nomi Marks.

“Just wait…” Nomi patiently whispered to Neets.

Nomi held her wife’s hand in San Francisco, staring off into space, while also standing amongst her cluster, watching Riley careful, experiencing what she shared with all of them. They could all feel it: it was time. Riley’s back arched off her bed, her mouth opened wide as she gasped, feeling her mind stretch over the entire world, but unable to take her cluster with her.

_Austin, Texas_

Xavier Weston was the first she met, though he didn’t notice her at first. His brow furrowed in concentration; mouth open slightly as if even he couldn’t believe the development of the story he was writing. With a friendly, soft face, bright blue eyes, very pale skin, and small but full lips, Xavier appeared healthy and wise with a lean physique and numerous diplomas on the walls. His impressive office was lined wall to wall with countless books and awards for his own writings. Xavier only noticed Riley from the corner of his vision, in the reflection of an unused computer monitor. He turned with a start, seeing the strange woman. She wasn’t bothered that he didn’t return her smile.

_Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan_

Kazuki Tatsumi threw back his head, downing another serving of sake to the cheers of his fellow kyodai and their shatei of their yakuza family. A flirtatious waitress brought another round, and the brothers cheered and hollered emphatically as one of their own ended a theatrical performance of a popular karaoke song. Riley saw a stoically handsome man, with long black hair, a strong jaw line, and evidence of colorful and intricate tattoos where his dress shirt was unbuttoned. He saw her when he reluctantly stood for his turn at the mic, opening his mouth in accusation, but made no sound at Riley’s recommendation, her finger to her lips.

_Accra, Ghana_

With an adjustment here and an alteration there, Araba Essouman worked on the finishing touches for a vibrant colorful dress that would headline her upcoming fashion show. Her workshop–slash–studio was covered in photographs, fabric, and her own impressive array of awards. She swayed her full-figured hips to the blaring gospel music playing, seemingly ever-smiling lips singing along with beautiful brown eyes alight. She turned to see Riley admiring her work, frozen in place and very confused as Riley grinned and waved hello. Araba couldn’t help but think how perfect this stranger would be as a model for her clothes, if a little on the short side.

_Bern, Switzerland_

Sporting an asymmetrical multicolored haircut, listening to an operatic aria through their headphones, Cy Amdrist seemed a person after Riley’s own heart. They wore massive aviator sunglasses against the morning light, and an eclectic androgynous ensemble that turned many heads passing them on the sidewalk. Cy noticed Riley as they turned to enter the municipal building for their job as a forensic scientist. At the moment, Riley was just another person looking at Cy, but Cy returned the smile Riley offered. Riley marked the superfluous gold canine that flashed charmingly in the sunlight.

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

Odette David, paid for her groceries at the market down the street from her apartment, taking advantage of a rare day off to prepare a fantastic feast for her boyfriend, Avi. A little on the short side, with long thick brown hair and strikingly lovely face, Odette was deceptively muscular under her modest dress. She hummed a tuneless song to herself, smiling as she passed by the familiar faces of her neighborhood. Avi was already waiting for her outside the gate to her apartment building. She kissed him hello, laughed at the suggestive comment he whispered, and paid a passing glance to Riley watching them from down the block.

_Newcastle, Australia_

Theodore “Teddy” Johnson shook the seawater from his shaggy straw-colored hair and lifted his surfboard from the waves. In the rapidly setting sun, he hurried forward at the insistence of his friends; they were ready for dinner, and weren’t going to wait around for him much longer. He stuck his board in the sand to slip on his sandals and pull a bright t-shirt over his brilliant bronze-copper skin. Collecting his board and bag, he jogged to follow his friends, slowing to see Riley waving at him. He looked behind him tentatively, before flashing an impressively wide and infectious smile, waving back.

_Lahore, Pakistan_

Hira Hasan opened the door to welcome her twin son and daughter home from school, waving appreciatively at the school bus driver as they pulled away. She collected the head scarf her daughter threw to the floor, calling after them as they scurried to the kitchen. Hira chided them lovingly, putting apples into their hands as a healthy after-school snack. As they left to begin their homework, Hira pulled back her curtain of raven hair, showing more of her soft beauty. She didn’t even notice Riley sitting at her table, as she began to make dinner for her family.

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

Riley arrived in darkness, absolute darkness, a little frightened, but more confused. And Leonardo Costa could sense a strange arrival, but being blind – and new to his powers – he couldn’t see through her eyes or make sense of what he felt. Riley forced herself to calm down, feeling that serenity take over her, as Leonardo called for his boyfriend Gabriel in a worried shaking voice. When Leonardo’s beloved took his hand, Riley felt the strange man’s warmth and unconditional affection. It reminded her so much of her fellow sensate Lito Hernandez and his fiancé Hernando.

_Reykjavík, Iceland_

And just like that, as soon as the connection was made, Riley was back in her own body, seeing the projections of her own cluster, staring at her with bated breaths. She accepted the glass of water that Will encouraged her to drink from, feeling the pull of exhaustion threatening to lull her sleep at a moment’s notice. Still, she smiled and cleared her throat.

“I saw them,” She said triumphantly, her voice raspy and strained, “I know them.”

Riley’s cluster exchanged happy exclamations while she took another sip of water.

“Do you know their names?” Nomi asked.

Riley nodded, knowing the talented hacker and techno-wiz’s hands were poised over her keyboard. She smiled as she saw Neets and their good friend Bug – a fellow hacker – through Nomi’s eyes ready at their own computers.

“Hira Hasan; she’s in Pakistan,” Riley began listing the members of the cluster she created, “Cy Amdrist in Bern, Switzerland. Odette David in Tel Aviv. Araba Essouman; Accra, Ghana. Kazuki Tatsumi in Tokyo, Japan. Teddy Johnson; somewhere in coastal Australia, but I’m not sure exactly where. Leonardo Costa, but I don’t know where he is or much else; I’m pretty sure he’s blind.”

“Blind?!” Lito Hernandez exclaimed, matching the other’s surprised expressions.

“Yeah,” Riley nodded, “That one’ll be interesting… And last is Xavier Weston, in Austin, Texas.”

“You did it, Riley,” Will kissed her forehead.

“We’ll see what we can learn on our end,” Nomi said.

“Get some rest, and we’ll discuss how to bring them together when you’re ready,” Kala continued.

“I’m ready,” Riley said, despite her evident exhaustion.

“We all are, Riley,” Capheus Onyango’s eyes were sparkling, “But first, you must rest.”

“We should see how likely it will be for an in-person meeting to occur as soon as possible,” Sun Bak mused.

“If they want to meet,” Wolfgang Bogdanow added.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Kala asked, “Given enough time…”

Riley could hear her cluster’s voices in her mind as she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the new sensates she awakened filled her many, many dreams.

\----------------------

_San Francisco, California_

Amanita Caplan-Marks kept her eyes trained on her wife, who heaved a heavy sigh before smirking in that little way she does that Neets just loves.

“Well?” She asked, fingers poised over the keys at the ready.

“Let’s get started,” Nomi cracked her knuckles, smiling wider as Neets squealed with unabashed excitement.

“Well, lay a name on me, Angel,” Bug grinned his crooked grin, “Let the Bug-man learn what he can learn.”

“Alright, well, we have names, but we don’t have faces or Riley to confirm anything we find…” Nomi answered their confused expressions, “Childbirth takes a lot out of you. She’s resting.”

“Gotcha,” Neets nodded, while Bug tapped his head knowingly.

Nomi scanned the names and locations she’d typed on a Word document.

“Bug, how about you take Hira Hasan; Riley puts her in Lahore, Pakistan. Then there’s Cy Amdrist in Bern, Switzerland. And how about I give you what might be the hardest one?”

“Lay ‘em on me, Bud,” Bug rubbed expectant hands together.

“Leonardo Costa,” Nomi read, “We don’t know where he is or much else about him, because when Riley found him, she’s pretty sure he’s blind.”

“Really?!” Neets exclaimed.

“Yeah, should make his whole experience as a sensate pretty interesting,” Nomi said, “So, I’ll take - .”

“Wait a sec, buddy,” Bug’s long, bearded face was scrunched up as he tried fitting pieces only he could see together, “You said: Leonardo Costa, as in the blind photographer?”

“What?!” Both women exclaimed in chorus.

“Yeah, his work’s everywhere now a days; this world famous blind guy’s taking these freaking amazing photographs. Says his other senses take him where the pictures are. You’ve seen his stuff, I know it! Everyone has.”

Bug performs a quick search, pulling up a compilation slideshow online and turned his laptop toward his “angels.” The two leaned in, speechless as the images appeared, remained for a moment, and then were replaced by something else entirely new, breathtaking, and utterly enrapturing. If the photo was greyscale, the haunting saturation of blacks and whites actually felt heavy on Nomi’s heart. The colored images, even the one featuring a bizarrely distorted image of roadkill, were so bright, so vibrant; there was a clear element of joy, of longing.

“Oh, god, I really hope that’s the same guy,” Neets said softly, “I need this art in my life.”

“I know what you mean,” Nomi agreed.

They watched the slideshow until its end, and Nomi passed Bug back his laptop, letting him show his smug little smirk at being the one to bring art into their lives, rather than the other way around.

“Alright, then,” Nomi returned to the work at hand, “I’ll take Teddy Johnson, who’s ‘somewhere in coastal Australia,’ might need your help on that one Bug.”

“You got it,” Bug said.

“And then there’s Araba Essouman, in Accra, capital of Ghana, and Kazuki Tatsumi in Tokyo. So, how about you take Odette David who lives in Tel Aviv, Israel and Xavier Weston in ‘Keep Austin Weird,’ Texas. Okay, Neets?”

“Sounds good.” 

Amanita ducked her head to begin working, but immediately shot to her feet, slamming her hands to the table, startling the other two. She was already hurriedly asking for clarification before the others could speak.

“You said ‘Xavier Weston’?”

“Yeah…?” Nomi asked, confused.

“In Austin, Texas?!” Amanita looked ready to burst right out of her skin.

“Yes, Neets, yes!” Nomi rose to stand herself, “At least that’s where Riley thinks he is. Why?”

Amanita dashed around a corner of the apartment, and quickly returned with a handful of books in her arms. She put them all on the table, picked up one and showed the back of the novel to Nomi. A photo of a one Xavier Weston was showing as the author, but Nomi couldn’t know it was him.

“Him?” Neets asked excitedly, “This Xavier Weston, who lives and writes in Austin, Texas?!”

“I don’t know, Neets,” Nomi took the book with an apologetic look, “Riley saw him, not me.”

“Oh, right… But how many ‘Xavier Westons’ can there be in Austin?”

“Four,” Bugs answered Amanita after a lightning-fast search, “In the city and surrounding areas.”

“Oh…” Amanita looked a little dejected.

“So this guy might write those trashy romance novels you’re addicted to?” Nomi asked, playfully teasing.

“They are not trashy! They’re beautiful,” Amanita stressed emphatically, “And they’re filled with mystery and suspense and culture and they are totally believable and…”

She drifted to silence taking in the looks from her wife and their friend. Sitting back down, and focusing on the work, Amanita couldn’t help but get one more mumbling word in for her defense.

“You’d like them if you gave him a try…”

“Sorry, reading computer code’s always been more my thing,” Nomi countered.

“Ditto,” Bug agreed.

\----------------------

Later that evening, the sensates came together again, this time at Nomi’s apartment, and everyone was eager to learn more about their new juniors in their strange, wonderful world. Capheus, Kala, and Sun were all yawning intermittently; it being late at night in Kenya, India, and early morning in South Korea, respectively. But they insisted on being present, not wanting to miss a thing. Riley had already quickly visited her new-born sensates since she woke from her rest. They were all already experiencing the headaches that come with their newly awakened powers, but she was sure they weren’t up to ‘visiting’ each other just yet. They just felt the strangeness of sleeping while awake, of tasting the food on another’s tongue, and of being aroused while another has sex. Riley blushingly admitted to visiting Odette while she was making very “enthusiastic” love with her boyfriend, but she didn’t stick around more than a moment, she promised.

Nomi felt the crowding presence of her seven other selves, psychically filling the apartment. Neets and Bug knew the others were there, but they couldn’t see or hear them, so the humans consigned themselves to showing their research results to Riley when she needed to confirm through Nomi’s eyes. Riley confirmed the identities of fashion designer Araba in Ghana, mother of two Hira and the wife of a dignitary in Pakistan, forensic scientist Cy in Switzerland, and bestselling author Xavier – much to Amanita’s delight.

“No, no, no, not him, no,” Riley rejected Kazuki Tatsumi after Kazuki Tatsumi that Nomi pulled up on her computer.

“There!” She suddenly cried, “That’s him.”

“He’s handsome,” Lito commented.

“He’s yakuza,” Sun stated.

“Yakuza?” Nomi said, surprised.

“The Japanese mob?” Amanita asked.

“Looks like there’s another career criminal in a cluster,” Kala remarked, pointedly nudging her lover Wolfgang.

“Yes,” Wolfgang nodded, knowingly, “But they’ll learn to love him, just like you all love me.”

“Debatable,” Will interjected, but with a jovial smirk.

All members of the cluster smiled as Wolfgang threw a brotherly arm over Will’s shoulder, planting a big psychic kiss on his cheek.

“Yakuza’s a reason to smile now?” Neets asked Nomi.

“No, it’s not that,” Nomi answered.

“Let’s move on,” Riley and Nomi said together. 

When they found a photo of blind photographer with the name of Leonardo Costa, smiling behind darkened glasses, he looked to be around the same age as the others they identified. With an adorable mob of wavy brown hair, thick expressive eyebrows, and a bright, white smile, this Leonardo seemed to be a delight in appearance. The group all admired his artwork for a while, and collected all other potential blind men with his name. It was not a long list.

Perusing through all the potential Teddy’s and Theodore’s and other variations therein throughout all of Australia took quite a while. Many of her cluster went back about their lives for a time, while Riley and Nomi tried to find him. But they all came running, figuratively of course, when she did. Teddy was an EMT it seemed, in Newcastle, Australia. An avid surfer, his deeply tanned skin seemed more genetic than from all the hours he spends under the sun. It was Amanita who commented that he might be Aboriginal, and there seemed to be a consensus on that possibility. 

Finally, there was Odette, and her’s seemed the most difficult, surprisingly. But when Bug dug deeper into what made Odette Odette from a technological perspective, the stranger things got. It would seem Odette was a saleswoman in real estate, doing rather well for herself. Her employee webpage boasted her accomplishments, but that was all that made up her online identity. Literally, one page on one company website. No social media, no public search history, no nothing… It took all of Nomi and Amanita’s convincing for Bug not to land them all in trouble by digging too deep. They’d have their answer tomorrow, when Riley brought them all together for the very first time.


	2. Bring Together

_Reykjavík, Iceland_

Riley was straightening the magazines and books on the coffee table again, for the seventh time. Will tried to make himself useful, but cleaning the already spotless living room of Riley’s father’s house was starting to be a waste of cleaning supplies. He knew why she was hesitating, and it wasn’t about cleanliness. Sensates would inevitably see each other in a dirty room, or in dirty clothes, or while doing the dirty, so it wasn’t about that. It was about bringing eight strangers together, from across the world – different languages, beliefs, cultures, backgrounds – and telling them that this pretty, skinny little Icelandic woman “mothered” them all into newly superpowered beings. Which is a little unnerving to say the least.

“But at least we’ll be able to help them,” Will addressed Riley’s silent apprehension, “We can help them through it; you’ll be there for them. To help them; teach them.”

Riley nodded, rubbed her eyes, cleared her throat, and nodded again. She looked at her lover with conviction, smiling nervously.

“Back in a bit.”

She didn’t move, and soon she wouldn’t be alone.

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

Leonardo felt the presence again; it was the same as yesterday: confused, a little scared, but full of compassion and excitement. Even in the absence of sight that made up and defined so much of his world, this… woman was thrilled to be with him, to know him, and to show him something.

“Hello again,” He ventured to say out loud.

“Hello Leonardo,” A high, sweetly accented voice responded.

She sounded like she was right next to him, but also within him. He extended a hand with fingers splayed, wondering if he would feel this kindly home invader. Turns out, her own hand – her fingertips – met his and he pulled his own away in surprise. Leonardo yelped and cleared his throat. He had not told Gabriel about sensing this woman yesterday; at the time, there was nothing to tell. But he did not feel the need to shout for his beloved. Somehow, he felt no danger from her.

“I expect you can explain this, Miss…?” 

“My name is Riley,” She introduced herself, “And I have something to show you, if you’d like that explanation. It may be scary, but you’ll be safe. I promise.”

“Okay…”

And he let Riley take him instantly, though his body remained behind, closing the braille lined book in his lap, waiting, learning, and expecting his return.

_Lahore, Pakistan_

“Who are you?”

Hira asked this, but for reasons she couldn’t fathom, she wasn’t afraid. Here was a strange white woman who was, for all intents and purposes: a home invader. But Hira felt no animosity from her, or even for her. This stranger smiled at Hira’s whispered question; she held a hand to her heart at her introduction.

“My name is Riley,” She said, “I know you have questions, and this all seems very strange; but if you’ll let me, I can show you answers.”

The twins were playing the yard; her husband was upstairs in his study. And the woman, Riley, knew her apprehension.

“Physically, you won’t be moving at all. Your family will be fine. And, at the risk of telling you too much at once, eventually you’ll learn to keep living here while your mind is half-way around the world!”

The sheer level of excitement in her voice, and the promise of extraordinary things was enough for Hira to lift her hand to meet Riley’s. Together they went, traveling impossibly into the unknown.

_Newcastle, Australia_

She had the same smile as the last time he saw her, but that smile quickly faded when she saw the expression on his own face. Teddy leaned against the side of his ambulance, hot coffee freshly delivered by his fellow EMT and partner. They’d lost a patient, rushing her to the hospital. She was no older than five. Riley’s heart went out to him in his sorrow.

“I’m so sorry, Teddy.”

“Not your fault, lady,” Teddy sipped his coffee.

She could see in his eyes that he didn’t blame himself, either. But there was someone to blame.

“What happened?” Riley asked.

“Traffic accident,” Teddy said, “Looks like faulty brakes what caused the collision. No one’s fault.”

“Sure, if everyone actually checked their brakes when they’re supposed to.”

“Mmm,” Teddy voiced his agreement without words, “Was wondering when I’d see you again, though.”

Riley held out a hand, a sad but beautiful smile welcoming him without reservation or judgment.

“Come with me.”

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

Odette eased her Ducati Monster to the side of the road, switched off the powerful machine, removed her motorcycle helmet, and shook out her long hair as it fell down her back. Taking the keys, she swung her leg over the bike, and spun toward her destination, only to find a petite blonde in her path.

“Oh!” Odette exclaimed, looking confused, “I’ve seen you before…”

“The other day,” Riley said, “Near your house, right?”

“Right…” Odette took a step back, “Are you following me?”

“No, not really, I just know where you are.”

Odette was so tense. There was an ease that she carried herself, but there was apprehension as well. Clearly, the wheels were turning in her mind; many wheels, and all turning very fast. She carefully observed every inch of Riley, and along her peripheral vision. She was forward on her feet, nearer the toes than the heels; she kept her arms loose at her sides, but the fingers were flexed. She was ready. She was like a tiger, primed and revved for a fight.

Riley was now confused herself. And apprehensive.

“I won’t hurt you,” She promised.

Odette made no reaction. She remained the same.

“Will you… let me show you something?”

Odette didn’t move or respond to Riley’s question for a moment. A moment that felt like hours. Still, the woman had experienced her share of bizarre these last few hours, so she gave a curt nod of her head. Riley felt honored that she’d accepted.

_Bern, Switzerland_

Cy danced in place to the music in their ears as they waited for the mass spectrometer to finish its analysis of the samples they’d fed it. The obscure soundtrack of a videogame that never even made its way to Switzerland was their poison today. It made them feel powerful; like they could take on the world. But the music was perhaps too distracting, because a spin and a twirl alerted Cy to the unexpected visitor in their lab. A visitor that wasn’t wearing official badges or anything that would’ve allowed her to actually be in their lab.

“Whoa, hey!” Cy pulled the headphones out, “Not supposed to be in here, Pretty.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just how it happened.”

The mass spectrometer dinged, and for once, Cy didn’t rush to read the analysis of results. Normally work was all consuming, but now this stranger had their full attention.

“Gonna need something more than that,” Cy pressured, “Otherwise, I’ll have to escort you out.”

The woman smiled, and extended her hand.

“Come with me.” 

_Accra, Ghana_

Araba swayed as she prayed in her church, full to the brim of congregants; feeling the power and the energy as they praised and worshiped together. She prayed for health to her father, in his time of need. She prayed for her neighbors and the child they had so tragically lost. She prayed for success at her next fashion show. She prayed for peace on Earth; she prayed for everyone on Earth.

There was a hand on her shoulder. Phantom-like, but oh so real. A lily-white hand, belonging to a woman with bleached white hair, and a playful blue streak. She stood in the row behind Araba’s, eyes as kind and as passionate as any saint.

She shouldn’t be there; the church is practically bursting from the number of the faithful in attendance. The whole row behind Araba is occupied, and there would be far more excitement and interest of a white woman visiting their church. She shouldn’t be there, but she was.

Araba took the woman’s hand – that also was and wasn’t there at the same time – in her own. She said a little prayer for her. Not asking for anything, just acknowledging the strange wonder and exciting opportunity that had evidently come into Araba’s life. She was going on a little trip. She was going on a grand adventure.

_Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan_

The streets of Shinjuku were bustling and as brightly lit as they ever were. Every night is the same. Pretty girls in their revealing clothes. Brave boys testing the shark-infested waters. And there was Kazuki, walking through it all. His imposing frame parting the crowd like so many scattering lemmings. The night’s collections were finished, and there was no need to meet with his juniors’ tonight, despite their ever-present insistence on partying their money away. Kazuri straightened his ponytail, tucking a few loose strands behind his ears. Maybe his money would be better served securing another’s company tonight.

Hushed and worried voices were squeaking all around him, watching him, fearing him. But she didn’t fear him. She smiled at him. She was so tiny. She was so… strange.

“Got a minute?” She asked.

“You’re Japanese is excellent,” Kazuki remarked.

“Oh, thank you very much,” She smiled wider, “First time I’ve gotten to use it.”

“What do you want?”

“To show you something.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.”

“Where?”

And then that friendly smile of hers changed into a mischievous smirk.

_Austin, Texas_

“How did you get into my house?” Xavier asked, as his eyes darted to the locked front doors.

“Technically, I’m not in your house.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Then, what? I’m going crazy? If you’re not actually here, I mean…”

The blonde woman shook her head.

“You’re as sane as I am,” She said, somehow utterly convincingly, “But there are times when crazy might seem the best way to describe this. Especially when you’ll be in, but not in, my home in Iceland.”

“Iceland?” Xavier scoffed, “I’m not going to Iceland. Let alone with a figment of my imagination.”

“I think you’ll want to; with all the strange things you’ve felt recently.”

The truth of that statement, of her assessment, gave him pause.

“Okay, but I can’t just pack up and go to Iceland on a whim.”

“Sure, you can.”

_Reykjavík, Iceland_

They were together. The eight of them for the first time. Impossibly. Defying any explanation. They were together. Eight new sensates; eight new selves. 

The whole of them took stock to their strange, immediate change of venue. A simple house, warm and inviting; a place full of love and music, if the grand piano and record players were any indication. The same blonde woman as before – Riley – was there to greet them. As was a tall, stocky grey-eyed man, looking positively ecstatic. They looked among themselves, until they felt it.

A blooming feeling from their hearts, hot and wondrous. A joy so indescribable it called tears to every eye. A rush of comprehension that caught all of their breaths in their chests. A tingling disbelief that sent goosebumps over every inch of their skin.

Everyone’s attention turned to the man slowly pulling down his dark-tinted sunglasses, rivers rushing from the corners of his shining chocolate-colored eyes. He blinked, as if the reflex was foreign to him. He smiled so wide that his face crinkled with indescribable happiness.

“I can see…” He whispered.

He let out a short burst of laughter. As if saying it would’ve somehow would’ve consigned him to darkness once again, he cried all the harder when he remained in the light.

“I can see!” He shouted.

And these eight strangers and the woman who brought them together forgot everything else. No questions, no explanations, no worries, or cares. They just celebrated the impossible miracle they witnessed. Sharing in the experience that defied words to define it. They were as one together. Their first joining, one of bliss.


	3. One Alone

_Reykjavík, Iceland_

“You’ll forgive me, I’m not sure I can completely wrap my head around this,” Xavier was pacing in Riley’s living room, “So, you’re saying that not only is all of this really happening – that somehow we’re all simultaneously in, and not in, Iceland – but that we’re not even human?”

“Well, same family, different genus,” Riley answered from her seat on the couch, “You’re still human, physically speaking, but your minds are so much more. In terms of reproduction, for example, you can do so as humans, with humans, but also as sensates. That’s how I activated all of your powers.”

“And I can see when I’m here because…?” Leonardo prodded, sitting at Riley’s side.

“Because I can see,” Riley took his hand in hers, “When you visit with a sensate, or when you share with them, you know their minds, their selves. When you visit with your other selves, or with me, since we can see, you’ll see through our eyes.”

“That’s incredible!” Araba breathed, taking Leonardo’s other hand, sharing in his disbelieving joy once more.

Riley exchanged a relieved and pleased look with Will, sitting across the room. Things were going exceptionally well so far. He shared her smile, offering comfort and calm should she need it going forward.

“But he can’t see us,” Xavier pointed where Riley was looking, at Will.

“No, he can’t,” Riley shook her head, “He can’t hear you, either. Any sensate outside of your cluster needs to look into your eyes to forge a connection. And that has to be in person, obviously. Once they do, you can visit with them, but not share. And there are more sensates in the world than you can possibly imagine. We’re not as rare as you might think.”

“And the eight of us is a cluster?” Cy asked, “Not a big fan of that word, honestly. Sounds gross to me; always has.”

“How about ‘cohort,’ then?” Hira offered, “I don’t like cluster much either, and cohort means pretty much the same thing.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Cy said.

Through the whole exchange, after the euphoria of their shared joy at the privileged gift of sight, the group had returned to their original states, with their own curiosities, and personalities. Still, six and Riley paid little mind to the two who stood, stoic and silent, mirroring each other with crossed arms, leaning against opposite walls. Odette was watching everyone with careful observation, and patient analysis. And Kazuki was watching Odette in much the same way. She offered no response when she noticed his attention, and a raised eyebrow filled with questions.

“What do you mean by sharing?” Hira asked.

“Once your connection is fully established, you’ll be completely one with each other.”

“Meaning?” Odette asked, sharply.

Everyone saw the woman standing with unparalleled defensiveness in her posture. The room instantly tensed; intuitive of the unease.

“You’ll share everything with each other,” Riley responded, slowly, carefully, “Thoughts, emotions, experiences, memories, skills, any languages you speak. Everything.”

“And…” Odette consciously loosened her bearings, attempting some level of nonchalance, “We can do all that… now?”

“No, not yet,” Riley answered, “For a while, you’ll just be seeing each other every now and again. Mostly, for a few weeks, you’ll just be sharing your feelings and sensations, until you’re more comfortable with your powers. Is, is everything alright, Odette?”

The woman cast her brown eyes around the room, looking at each of the people there for a moment. Her jaw was clenched and her brow furrowed. And when she looked at the woman from Pakistan, wearing her hijab, her gaze lingered for only a moment, before turning to the floor.

“No, it’s not,” Odette said, “I can’t do this.”

And she was gone. None of her new selves knew how to follow Odette; they were too new to their powers. But each couldn’t mistake the absence Odette left behind as she retreated. Riley stood up from the couch the moment Odette vanished, biting her lower lip as she raced through the thoughts in her head.

“Riley?” Will asked, noticing her change in demeanor.

“It’s okay,” Riley said, “Everyone please wait here a minute. I’ll be back.”

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

“You can’t be here,” Odette said, moving through her home into her study.

“I’m sorry if it seems like I’m intruding,” Riley followed her, “I’m just a little worried.”

“No, I mean, you can’t be here,” Odette repeated, more firmly.

“If this whole experience is scaring you, I promise, it gets less scary with time. And we’ll be here to help you through it.”

“I can’t explain it,” Odette muttered, “Any you can’t pry.”

“I already know, Odette,” Riley admitted after a pause, “I’ve known since you first awakened.”

Odette took a deep breath. She seemed in control, but behind her eyes, it looked like her whole world was beginning to fall apart.

“How can this be stopped?” Odette asked, with only the slightest tremor in her tone.

“You can’t stop being who you are, Odette.”

“Please, you’re telling me that there’s nothing that can be done to… shut this off… or…”

Riley could literally taste the desperation in the woman’s words and in her mind. She would need time, and to deny her something that could help would be cruel. Not to mention, it would put Odette in a not inconsiderable amount of danger.

“Well,” Riley sighed, “There’s something called a ‘blocker.’ It’s a specific combination of chemicals in pill form that can shut down your connection to other sensates for twenty-four hours. And you won’t be able to make any new connections with other sensates, or communicate with your cohort. One of my other selves can make them for you; she’s able to produce them without any of the nausea related side effects. But I have to warn you: we don’t know what will happen to a sensate taking blockers so early in their experience. If you stop, the flood of power could be overwhelming.”

“I won’t be stopping.”

“Okay…”

A level of relief saved the crumbling world behind Odette’s eyes; she sighed, too, but didn’t relent.

“When can they get here?”

“We can rush them,” Riley couldn’t help but feel a bit defeated, “Shouldn’t take longer than two or three days.”

“Fine,” Odette nodded, “You need my address?”

“No, I’ve already told her.”

Kala felt her dearest Riley’s self-disappointment, and psychically hugged her across the world in India, and simultaneously wrote down Odette’s Israel-based address.

“Okay…” Odette finally let herself relax, even just slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Riley offered.

Odette shook her head, now showing understanding and forgiveness in her deep brown eyes.

“It’s nothing to apologize for.”

“I hope you’ll reconsider?” Riley tried.

“You said you know,” Odette shook her head, “You know why I can’t.”

Riley nodded.

“I suppose I do.”

“And they can’t know,” Odette’s voice carried a distinct cadence of warning. 

“I understand. Remember: every twenty-four hours.”

“Thank you.”

And Riley was gone. Not wasting a moment, she began to prepare for her two or three days wait.

_Three Days Later; Tel Aviv, Israel_

Odette’s doorbell sounded throughout the house. Hurrying from her office, she answered the door, keeping her head low and her words curt, and signed for the small package delivered to her. Using her keys to tear through the tape securing the box, Odette pulled the bottle with one hundred black pills into her hand. There was a note as well, promising another delivery to arrive before this batch should run out. The message also reminded her of the twenty-four-hour limit on the drugs.

She poured a single pill into the palm of her hand, and looked to the kitchen clock. She marked the time, and set an alert on her wrist watch for twenty-three hours into the future. As she made to swallow the blocker, she noticed a visitor from the other side of the counter.

Leonardo appeared as quizzical as he did compassionate. Still, he seemed more understanding than disappointed. And he wasn’t there to try and stop her. None of them had tried. Each of the other seven in their cohort had come to her – intentionally or not – over the last three days. A few, like Cy and Araba, tried to talk with her, but Odette offered next to nothing in return. Instead, she focused her mind entirely on the book she was reading, the weight she was lifting, or the meal she was preparing. They all left, accepting of whatever excuse Riley had told them, but Leonardo only seemed to visit her now, at this moment.

Not that it mattered. Odette still dry-swallowed the blocker, and started the countdown on her watch. She met his gaze, feeling an ounce of self-doubt at the ease his cute little smile awakened in her. But she crushed that feeling down, focusing intently on the passing seconds until the blocker took effect.

“I’m sorry,” She admitted, meaning every letter.

“Us too,” Leonardo said, “I… I hope whatever the reason why you don’t want to be a part of us, of this, isn’t… I just mean, everyone actually pretty wonderful. If you give them a chance.”

“It isn’t that.”

“I guess that’s good, then,” Leonardo smirked and scratched the back of his head.

Silence claimed the next few seconds.

“Did Riley say how long it would take?” He asked, innocently enough.

Odette waved to the note that came with the package.

“Shouldn’t take more than a minute.”

“Then, I just want to say that I hope we get to see you again,” Leonardo took the chance to take hold of her hand resting on the kitchen counter between them, “Someday. Some way, if it’s possible.”

Odette nodded, marveling at the paradoxical feel of Leo’s psychic hand in hers. She squeezed his fingers gently, thankful for his understanding. Even if it wasn’t a fully informed understanding.

“You know,” She started to admit, “I was really happy for you. That day we first met. It’s a wonderful gift you’ve been given. And you do seem wonderful, Leonardo. I hope you’re all able to find the joy that Riley talked so much about.”

The phantom weight and warmth of Leo’s hand was starting to disappear, as well as his kindly visage.

“I hope you’re happy, too.”

And he was gone. Odette was alone. More alone than she’d felt before. The connection was blocked. Her mind was hers. She was alone. Utterly and completely.

It hurt.

But it was necessary. Taking a deep breath, Odette packed up for the day, taking a large handful of pills in her bag, and setting another reminder for taking her blocker on her phone. She made her way out of the house for the first time in days. She’d sequestered herself to keep her secrets. It was time to return to her work; long overdue.


	4. Family and Fans

_Los Angeles, California_

For once, the infamous Los Angeles traffic seemed to be forgiving. Normally at this time of day, the turnpikes would be horribly congested, and Xavier would be stuck for hours. But his GPS and traffic apps were doing their jobs, and guiding him through the paths of least resistance. The sun was blazing, but the sea air from the Pacific Ocean had cooled the air enough to warrant the windows being down as he cruised at a comfortable speed in his rental car.

“Los Angeles?”

Xavier cast a side glance behind his sunglasses and saw Riley in the passenger seats, taking in the sights. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing his ‘mother’ visit him. Despite his initial reluctance and doubts, over the last couple of weeks, Xavier had grown very fond of his powers and the most of the other selves in his head. Special among them, Riley was a treasure, and always a willing source of love and advice. They were lucky to have someone like her in their lives. But there was a curious note in her voice.

“The city I love to hate,” Xavier responded, “Why? Is it special to you?”

“Well, not to me,” Riley stressed that last word pointedly, “Where’re you headed?”

“Universal studios,” Xavier said, “I’ve got some meetings with the producers who’re adapting one of my novels.”

“I see…”

She wore that guarded half-smile of hers, staring off out through the windshield. Xavier just waited for her to come back. When she did, her grin widened, like a Cheshire and his feline secrets.

“There’ll be a surprise waiting for you.”

And she was gone. Xavier wasn’t comfortable enough with his powers to continue driving safely, while following her back to Iceland to follow up on her enigmatic statement. So, the surprise – whatever it was – will have to do to answer his questions.

As he pulled up to the Universal Studios entrance, Xavier wished it was the theme park in Florida, and not the actual movie studio. He wasn’t lying to Riley when he said he hated Los Angeles, and he hated coming to the movie lots even more. It made him so overwhelmed and uncomfortable. But while his agents would normally handle the movie people and their eccentricities, they were being particularly ‘Hollywood’ lately about this particular project. If this latest adaptation wasn’t going to go completely off the rails, he was going to have to rein them in himself. Which was precisely why he’d come to the City of Lost Angels for a few days. 

Walking between the warehouse sized buildings, with props and golf carts and people focusing too intently on their earpieces and clipboards, Xavier just kept reminding himself of his destination, and that soon he’d be back in his hotel room. To his right were the extras and the stunt teams rehearsing for the next big superhero blockbuster. To his left was another crew on break. With them was one particularly famous actress – whom Xavier couldn’t name if he tried – talking with a devilishly handsome man of Latin or Spanish descent. The man let out a boisterous laugh at the actress’ words, meeting Xavier’s eyes as he passed.

No sooner had Xavier turned his head back to watch his steps, then he heard a joyous whooping sound and charging footsteps. In his mind, the Spanish actor had already embraced him with an unapologetic bear hug, while in the physical world, Xavier turned around to feel his body crushed between strong arms, both literally and psychically. The Spaniard laughed the whole time he lifted and spun Xavier all around, and when he was released, Xavier couldn’t help but chuckle himself as the stranger-who-wasn’t-a-stranger planted kiss after kiss on his cheeks.

“My nephew!” The Spaniard hollered to the sky, “My nephew is here! I’m so happy to see you!”

“Lito Rodriguez?” Xavier ventured to guess from the sensate bond they’d just formed.

“Yes! That’s me! Oh, this is amazing! Look at you; you’re so handsome!”

Xavier felt himself crushed again, but returning the hug this time. Over Lito’s shoulder, Xavier saw two more beautiful people approaching. But their eyes formed no bonds in his mind, so they must be humans. The man, with an expertly maintained beard and boyish, bookish glasses, and the woman, a statuesque Latina with legs for days, both smiled knowingly and as excitedly as Lito. Only, they did hide it better than Lito, admittedly.

“Let the man breathe, Lito,” the man gently commanded.

“And remember, we are on set,” the woman pointed out.

“Yes, yes, you’re right, of course,” Lito let go of Xavier, but still held his hand, as if he might escape, “Xavier, this is the love of my life, my fiancé Hernando Fuentes. And our dearest friend, and another of our great loves: Daniela Velasquez.”

Xavier initiated the hugs this time, greeting them both fondly, like old friends. He was happy how this surprise had turned out.

“I can’t believe you’re here! Why’re you here? It doesn’t matter; wait until they see you!”

Lito was rambling. And while Xavier was preparing to answer Lito’s question, he stopped when he processed what else his sensate ‘uncle’ had said. The look of confusion had barely crossed his face when Lito forcibly spun him around, once more paying no mind to his volume as he jumped, waved, and pointed.

“Nomi! Nomi, Amanita, my loves: look here! Look who’s here!”

Carrying armfuls of cold bottles of water, two women – gorgeous and positively radiating with auras of loving warmth – stopped in their tracks. The white woman, tall with dirty blond hair, was his ‘aunt’ Nomi, and she was already crying surprised tears of joy as she hurried forward, remembering how to walk. Lito and Hernando were quick to relieve her of her watery burden, freeing her arms to hug Xavier tightly. In her arms, Xavier felt tears creeping into the corner of his eyes as well. This woman was a fighter, who’d gone through a hell he could never imagine, and came out holding love greater than all else. She had no room for hated in her heart.

And even if it was just for this moment, Xavier would always be thankful to have this extraordinary person in his life.

Nomi pulled back to hold Xavier’s face in her hands. She studied him with a smile, and laughed around the dried lines of her tears on her cheeks. Xavier felt six of his other selves taking a peek at what had him so happy. They were happy to put a couple faces to the names of two of Riley’s cohort, and everyone else they loved. No doubt from Nomi’s expression, members of her own selves were doing much the same.

“I can’t believe I’m meeting one of you,” She said around her chuckles and sniffles.

“Can’t say I saw it coming myself.”

“Umm, this is my wife: Amanita,” Nomi turned the attention to the African-American woman, standing with her mouth agape and chocolate-brown eyes wide, “She’s a really big fan of yours, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, really?” Xavier was again pleasantly surprised, “Very nice to meet you, Amanita.”

“Y-yeah, I mean… I’m nice to meet – uh, you’re nice to meet… no, that’s still not right…”

Xavier helped Amanita by taking some of her bottles, to better shake her hand. The woman was still very star-struck.

“She really is a fan,” Xavier commented to Nomi.

“Yeah, she really is,” Nomi chuckled, “I’ve never seen her speechless before.”

Something clicked in Amanita, because suddenly she became very confrontational and indignant.

“Well, it’s not every day I get to meet one of my modern literary heroes, now is it?”

“There’s the Neets I know.”

Xavier laughed along with them, but a piercing whistle sounded over them, making them all turn.

“We’re starting back up again, Lito,” a production manager said, waving for him, “We need you inside.”

In a rush, everyone agreed to meet for dinner after the day’s shooting had wrapped, and all of Xavier’s meetings were through for the day. Not that any of them could focus much. Whether Lito was on set, Xavier in a boardroom, or Nomi walking the streets with Amanita, they just kept visiting and distracting each other.

When they came together in person once more, grouped around an incomplete circular booth in a quiet section of a lovely Parisian-inspired café, everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Being the center of attention made him a little uncomfortable, having to juggle so many people’s attention at once, but there was enough love and understanding that often shorter, smaller conversations were being made to occupy everyone’s time.

Nomi and Amanita were fortuitously in the city for a computer science and legal hacking convention, and they now spent the remainder of their vacation with Lito, Hernando, and Daniela on set and seeing the sights. Lito had become a Hollywood regular, with the success of his first American drama. He’d recently moved with his fiancé to Los Angeles, and Daniela spent half her time with them and the other half of the year in Mexico City, furthering her own career. 

Now, with them all together at dinner, Daniela was becoming more and more thoroughly engrossed with Amanita’s recounting and summarizing of her very favorites of Xavier’s novels. The actress was practically swooning from Amanita’s descriptions, like Xavier had written ‘Gone with the Wind,’ or something. Hernando regaled them with an artist’s devotion to the culinary world as he insisted on selecting all of their main courses. Lito and Xavier came to a consensus, that for his next adaptation, Xavier would immediately recommend Lito for a role. And when the conversation came to the current adaptation under development, Xavier shared more of what the producers were attempting to alter about his vision.

“No!” Amanita protested sharply, “No, absolutely not! They cannot do that.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Xavier agreed, glad the outspoken woman had so quickly grown out of her fan-girl shyness.

“You need me to go with you and explain how wrong that idea is? Because I will!” Amanita offered, “I mean what they’re suggesting completely changes every single characters’ motivation. It makes no sense!”

“Neets, if you did that, we’d probably be banned from Hollywood for the rest of our lives,” Nomi pointed out with a laugh in her tone.

“But at least they wouldn’t be committing literary genocide of one of the best romance stories of the modern age!”

“I appreciate the offer, Amanita,” Xavier patted her clenched fist, “But rest assured, I won’t let them do that either. Our first meeting was very productive. I think they’re well on their way to seeing things my… our way.”

“Well, that’s good.” Amanita calmed down significantly after that.

“And actually Nomi,” Xavier turned to her at his side, “I was actually just thinking I’d really like to have your insight on a new series I’m crafting. It’s not a romance novel, but more of a techno-thriller. Could really benefit from a hacker’s know-how.”

“I’d love that,” Nomi breathed, “And so would our friend, Bug. He’s one of the best, and can sometimes put my skills to shame.”

Amanita nodded enthusiastically at Nomi’s words. And with their sensate bond, Xavier and Nomi laughed psychically over the book-worm’s excitement to have more of Xavier in her life.

Eventually, when the night had grown old, risking the arrival of a new day, and after having a not insubstantial amount to drink, the group parted ways – promising to meet several times over for the duration of everyone’s stay in the city. He was too drunk to drive back to his hotel, so Xavier called an Uber, content to spend the quiet trip smiling at the newest memories and friends he’d had the chance to make. At first, he was skeptical about the changes to his life that being a sensate would bring. But, with Riley to guide him, and how wonderful… most of his cohort were… the good had come to far outweigh the bad.

Of course, though, all it took was that one thought of him, and suddenly Xavier was across the Pacific Ocean in Tokyo, Japan. The day had already dawned and entered the afternoon hours in the Land of the Rising Sun. And there was Kazuki, sparing with one of his yakuza brothers in their regular karate and aikido training. His long black hair was tied up in a top knot, and his lean form glistened with sweat under his starch-white gi. Xavier watched for only a moment, foolishly thinking he wasn’t noticed before departing. But of course, no more than a few minutes later, the other passenger seat in the back of the Uber was occupied by the visiting Kazuki.

Xavier tried to keep his confounded thoughts to himself, but that was futile as well. Kazuki made him very uncomfortable, more than most anyone Xavier had ever known. And it was obvious to the stoic Japanese man, but neither ever called attention to it. It was always the same. And Xavier neither knew nor wanted to know what to do to make sense of it all.

“Did you want something?” Kazuki asked.

Xavier just shook his head, and focused on the slow-moving traffic out his car window. He felt Kazuki still there, still visiting him. Those dark eyes, almost black, so different from the blue of Xavier’s, unnerved the author so very much. And he just continued to study him in silence. Until he didn’t. And Xavier was once more alone. Thankfully. None of his other selves took it upon themselves to investigate his discomfort, and he was finally allowed to breathe. To calm his pounding heart, and cool his flushed face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the positively overwhelming support for this fic, I've decided to try something new. The next installment for this Sense8 story has already been outlined, but not the one following it. Next we will follow Cy; they will be meeting our favorite locksmiths, who've set up shop in Paris. Let your personal wishes and creativities run wild! Leave a comment with whom among the NEW cluster you'd like to explore next. The current trend will be "meeting in person," taking into consideration the general proximity the members of the two clusters are to each other geographically. Unfortunately, the mystery of Odette will have to remain a mystery for now. Other than that, I'm going to leave it up to you: my readers.
> 
> Depending on the number of comments, we will either go by the most popular choice, or something more first-come-first-serve. Thanks for participating, and happy reading!


	5. Just in the Neighborhood

_Accra, Ghana_

Araba twiddled the red pen between her thumb and index finger, breathing in the scent of hot tea and West African city life from the open window, as she scrutinized the designs on her desk. It was lunch time; her team of tailors and intern designers – newly acquired after a sizeable business deal made during her last fashion show – were all enjoying the beautiful day. It wasn’t uncommon for Araba to have working lunches, much to the chagrin of her staff, but they couldn’t argue with the process of artistic genius. She made a note for alteration with her pen before absently chewing on the cap.

The phantom warmth of a pale hand, and the fleeting, friendly kiss on her cheek made her smile. Cy looked down over Araba’s shoulder, adding their eyes to the project. Through their connection, Araba could smell scents of breads, cheeses, and cured meats. She could hear the sounds of cars and bicycles and mopeds. She could feel the cooler air and the beams of streaming sun through the overcast clouds.

“Think it could use a belt?” Cy asked, “Maybe two? Criss-crossed? In colors that would complement this pattern?”

“Now, there’s an idea!” Araba answered, excitedly.

Araba made a quick note before hurrying to her rows and rows and rows of samples and accessories. She browsed for no longer than a minute, before holding two belts – of varying styles and designs – up for Cy to assess. Her Swiss-borne self nodded with a proud smile.

“Perfect.”

“Great!”

“Now come with me,” Cy extended a hand.

Araba only paused for a moment, before journeying in the moment between moments to where Cy was sitting.

_Paris, France_

“Paris?!” Araba squealed with glee.

She did a little twirl, her arms extended and her dress billowing, as Cy watched on with a happy smirk as they sat watching from her café table. Araba oohed and aahed and pointed to everything she could see. Cy made the right choice to introduce her to the City of Love. Finally, with all the joy of a little girl, Araba took the other seat across from Cy.

“What are you doing in Paris?”

“Interpol forensics convention,” Cy explained, “Figured I’d take a few vacation days; been a while since my last visit. There’s a great fashion quarter a couple blocks away. Wanna go shopping?”

“Yes! Yes, I do!”

Cy took the last bite of their sandwich, sharing and savoring the flavor with Araba, who was practically swooning. As they walked together, Cy just laughed and watched her friend taking in every possible sight, sound, and smell she could, through Cy’s body. They stopped to buy an authentic French pastry, as Araba had always longed to try one. They smelled the roses and other flowers from local vendors, and dropped a few euros into the hats and tins of a couple, very talented, street performers.

Inside the shops that Cy promised, the two bonded over their love of fashion. Cy’s eclectic and eccentric style took a while to translate to Araba’s own passions, but eventually they found common ground. Cy’s simple patterns; their blacks, and bold statements with jewelry and the like. Araba’s whimsical use of color, with outlandish accents, inspired by the history and culture of her part of the world. There was modeling, and plenty of little turns on their imaginary catwalks. There was laughter, and talks of inspirations and expressions that can only be done with clothes. Cy’s piercings and their tattoos were also discussed.

“How can you ever think of staining your skin? Forever?”

“Think of it as art,” Cy offered, “My body is a canvas. The ultimate canvas of self-expression. Even if my tastes change, choosing the right tattoo can show how far I’ve come, and remind me of who I am.”

“Interesting,” Araba mused, “I never thought of it like that. All the tattoos I’ve seen in Ghana… You’re led to believe they are all ruffians and criminals. And they look so ridiculous. Like they gave them no thought at all.”

“I always put a lot of thought into all my tattoos.”

“Clearly,” Araba traced a gorgeous abstract design on Cy’s upper arm, “Yours tell a story. That makes them beautiful.”

Eventually, Araba informed them that her staff was returning from their lunch break. They both were still too new to their powers, and Araba couldn’t focus on two things at once. Cy would hear nothing of Araba’s protests to buy the fashion designer all of her favorites, and send them to Accra. The two parted with enthusiastic thanks, and a promise to reunite before Cy left the city.

With bags held in both hands, Cy stepped out into a sunnier outdoors. They needed their new sunglasses; how fortunate to have found such a perfect pair. Content to continue exploring before returning to their hotel room, Cy spotted a unique little boutique. A locksmith’s shop, doubling as a purveyor of fine wines and spirits. When in France, you must have French wine. Anything else is simply not done.

The tiny bell over the door jingled merrily as they entered. Hearing - of all things - a German album, softly playing over the loudspeakers, was a welcome surprise for Cy. Having a talent for languages, even not living in the German area of Switzerland, Cy was already bobbing their head to a song they knew well. Heading over to the walls of wines and bottles galore, Cy heard a distinctly German-sounding voice call out in heavily accented French.

“Bienvenue! How may I help you?”

A gangly man, with a scraggly beard, and wide eyes full of mirth and sheer love of life had appeared behind the counter. He stood, and likely walked, with a reminder of an old injury. But his demeanor was kind and wise; his large smile showing a strength that no past trauma could dispel. Cy smiled back at him, offering to speak in his native German.

“Danke, I’m just looking for a nice bottle of wine for dinner.”

“A fellow German!” The man shot both hands up in victory, “Fantastic!”

“Swiss, actually,” Cy chuckled a little at his reaction.

“Well, that’s good too,” He shrugged animatedly, “Always loved the Swiss. And your cheese, and your chocolate. Anything in particular you’d like to go with dinner?”

“Don’t just recommend another Riesling, Felix!” A coarse voice sounded from the back of the shop. 

“Well then, come out here and help the nice customer yourself, Wolfie!”

Cy was pulling down their sunglasses when the other man entered the shop proper. Strong, practiced hands were dusting off the remains of metal shavings. Powerful arms and chest were obscured by a t-shirt a size or two too large. A hard, handsome face, steely and easily mistaken to be unapproachable, carried a simple contentedness if you looked deep enough. As Cy met the green-grey eyes under the close-cropped blond hair, they almost dropped their bags on the floor.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” The man called Wolfie whispered.

The two of them must have stood in silence for a moment too long, because Felix looked back and forth between them several times. Pictures of both cohorts – new and old – had made their rounds among the sixteen of them and their confidants, but clearly Felix wasn’t making the connection. Possibly because Cy had changed their hair style and color a few times since that particular photo was taken.

“Something up that I’m not following?” Felix asked.

“Cy Amdrist,” Wolfgang Bogdanow said.

“Wolfgang Bogdanow,” Cy retorted, smiling with a tear in their eye.

“Holy shit!” Felix exclaimed, “Seriously? What’re the odds?”

Wolfgang extended a hand for Cy over the register, but they were having none of that. Felix was quick to lift the partition separating the counter from the store, and Cy pulled the fellow sensate, their uncle, into a tight hug. It only took a moment for Wolfgang to reciprocate, deliberately forgetting his usual mannerisms. Cy let out one short sob of joy before letting Wolfgang go. He used his thumb to wipe a tear before it could fall down their cheek.

“Honestly, I’m not sure I believe it,” Cy confessed, “I’d never met another one of us, and now: I’m meeting family?”

“Seems so.” 

Wolfgang shared what surely must be a rare smile before turning his slightly, patient admonishment now on his face. He shared a little of what was happening in his mind with the other two.

“Kala is… very excited.”

“One of Wolfie’s cluster,” Felix explained, “Picture an Indian woman, right? Make her gorgeous, the nicest, sweetest person on the planet, and a fucking brilliant scientist, too. She’s Wolfie’s one true love!”

Felix dodged Wolfgang’s playful punch with a chortle.

“Okay, one of his true loves,” Felix corrected.

“You’re that close with your other selves?” Cy asked.

Wolfgang seemed hesitant to explain, where Felix had no reservations.

“Nope, I meant Kala’s husband: Rajan. The three of them are total ‘thruple goals.’ Oh, you know it’s true, Wolfie.”

Cy felt it wise not to question any further. They didn’t think Wolfgang’s face could get any redder, and decided to spare him further humiliation. Eager to slightly alter the course of the conversation, Wolfgang had a question for Cy.

“How long are you in Paris?”

“I’ve got a few more days of my vacation before it’s back to Switzerland. Why?”

They already had a good idea as to why. And even though they couldn’t know what Kala was feeling – not yet – Cy suspected they might be as excited as she was.

“Can you take any more days and stay longer?” Wolfgang asked, “Kala and Rajan will be flying back to Paris before the end of the week. They’re finishing up their affairs in India before moving here year-round. Think you could stay a few days longer?”

“Of course!”

Now it was Wolfgang who looked honestly and truly very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued, marvelous support!!!
> 
> Next up will be the lovely and sweet Leonardo, per your responses in the comments. So, for next time: YOU DECIDE! Let me know in the comments which of the new sensates you'd like the chapter after next to follow. We have Kazuki in Japan, Araba in Ghana, Teddy in Australia, or Hira in Pakistan. The mysterious Odette will have to wait until we have at least one chapter for everyone else first.
> 
> Keep reading, all you wonderful people! I look forward to hearing what'd you like to see next!


	6. I Never Needed To, With You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I did it! I wanted to get this in before PRIDE month ended this year, and I managed… It’s been a rough – to put it mildly – few months lately, and I haven’t been in the best place. Finally crawling myself from the pits and edges of despair, I give you this: my lovely readers. But, before you indulge yourself, I want each and every member of the LGBTQ+ community to know that I love each and every one of you. You’re wonderful, beautiful, valid, and deserve every happiness; I hope this latest installment brings you some joy. And to our allies: thank you. Thank you for your support and your love.

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

It should be second nature, and in a way, it was after so many years of practice. Still Leonardo ran his fingers delicately over the raised bumps of braille. He marked canisters, tubs, tins, and photo paper. He set the gallon bottle of solution on the cleared space of his workstation. His mind and body moved almost entirely on auto-pilot, with muscle memory. It was time to wear his protective equipment: gloves, apron, goggles. Gabriel insisted, on all of them. No matter how silly it might seem. 

_And he has a point,_ Leo reminded himself, _better to be safe than sorry._

Someone else took that wisdom to heart, it seemed. Leo smirked as suddenly he wasn’t alone, and the arrival took a moment to acclimate to the darkness, remembering to just enjoy the ride, with Leo at the wheel.

“You’re getting better at that,” Leo admitted, resuming his work.

Xavier settled into a state of calm; their respect for each other, and the trust they’ve molded beyond their sensate bond allowed him to relax and to just be with Leo.

“Still takes a moment,” Xavier responded, “Developing your shots?”

“Mm’hmm,” Leo nodded, still grinning, “Gabriel said that the gardens and parks near his work were ideal for a shoot. He was… very enthusiastic.”

“After all this time, he probably knows what your fans like…”

There was something in Xavier’s tone: guarded and unintentionally loosed that he buried right away. Leo didn’t pry. He just carried on their conversation.

“He does,” Leo admitted, tongs prodding the liquid-filled basin under the unseen glow of red, “He was rather like my first manager. Selling my pictures to agents and galleries long before people were taking me seriously.”

“Can I ask you something?” Xavier asked.

“Of course.”

“You have the chance to see your work,” Xavier said as delicately as he could, “You could take over any of us and take photos that you could… you know: see. I was wondering why not. I’ve bought a few of your originals myself, and seeing them… I don’t want to insult you.”

“You’re not.” 

Leo clicked the kitchen timer to begin, feeling with his thumbs the correct mark for the correct duration. He felt his way to the dark-room’s spare chair, sitting and readying his answer. With a sigh, he spoke up, with delicacy to match Xavier’s.

“Can I ask why you think you can’t love someone? Romantically? That you think after our short lives thus far that it’s something you’re unable to do?”

“You know, sometimes not being able to hide things from ourselves can be a real pain in the ass,” Xavier breathed, heart aching.

“But you know why?” Leo pressed, “Or rather, you know why you think is the reason why.”

“It might change my art,” Xavier said, “It might change – or ruin – the creative process.”

“And there it is,” Leo agreed, “But you can love. If you want it, you can. If you keep trying, you will.”

“Not all of us can find our soulmate freshman year of high school,” Xavier scoffed.

“That’s not quite how Brazilian school works,” Leo smiled.

“You know what I mean,” Xavier retorted.

“I do,” Leo paused, “Do you really think that having a love like the ones you write about would ruin your art?”

“Should I risk it?” Xavier asked, “Would you risk it, if it meant changing your passion?”

“I already have my love,” Leo psychically took Xavier’s hand in his own, “My art can only change, regardless if I see my work. But it’s love, Xavier. It’s worth the risk. Always.”

Xavier smiled sadly as warm lips pressed to his forehead, and halfway around the world, his phone chirped for his attention. He squeezed the photographer’s hands in thanks. He wordlessly apologized for having to leave. But Leo wasn’t letting him off without one last phrase of advice.

“I mean it, Xavier: love’s worth everything.”

They both knew what thoughts were in their minds.

\----------------------

Hanging the moistened paper to the clips suspended in the air, Leo took careful stock to make sure none of the shots were touching; that they all had enough space to dry and breathe. The images therein would take shape in time. Gabriel would arrive home with dinner, and give his assessments once their meal was concluded. Until then, Leo could only wait.

And talk with Kazuki, it seemed.

“Good evening, my brother,” Leo welcomed Kazuki in his native Japanese.

Kazuki still wasn’t entirely used to such friendliness. Still, he was adjusting faster and faster, with each visit. Clearing his throat and uncrossing his arms, he loosened his demeanor, adapting to the darkness in Leo’s view.

“Sorry to intrude,” Kazuki returned in flawless Portuguese. 

“No need to apologize,” Leo took stock of Kazuki’s emotional, mental, and physical state, “Rough day?”

“Rougher than most, easier than others.”

“Can’t go home?” Leo prodded, “Not yet?”

“I’m not welcome there,” Kazuki said, matter-of-factly, “Per our agreement.”

“Doesn’t her agreement mean she has to give you plenty of notice?”

“She did,” Kazuki stated, “I’d just rather be home.”

Leo left the darkroom, moving to the living room, where the comfortable chairs were. He didn’t need his cane inside his own house, but he still kept it on hand. He could sense the appreciation of his other selves when they visited, and he had the security of his cane. Doubtless, eventually, they’d feel as comfortable as Leo did in his own shoes, but it was a small price to pay for their comfort. Sinking into his favorite chair, Leo gave Kazuki some long-distance respite after his difficult day.

“She isn’t alone.”

Kazuki nodded at Leo’s guess. There was no jealousy in Kazuki over his wife’s infidelity. They were married in name only. They both had their affairs, and Kazuki could bed the gender he truly desired, while his wife could indulge herself as well. The higher-ups in their Yakuza organizations knew and cared not, either. Kazuki and his wife were married in a consolidation of power. The only truly sad part, in Leo’s opinion, was that Kazuki and his wife seemed to care very little about each other at all. They weren’t even friends.

“You could talk to him,” Leo suggested, “It’d be the easiest thing in the world.”

“Xavier-san wants nothing to do with me,” Kazuki said.

“Bullshit.”

And they all knew it. Xavier was running from what he was feeling, and Kazuki was too stunted himself to be the one to broach the difficult subject. They were both convinced it would never work. Not even learning the epic tale of Kala and Wolfgang and Rajan through Cy in Paris could give them a much needed nudge. Leo could tell he wouldn’t make any progress now, either, but it had to be said.

“I guess I’ll grab some ramen,” Kazuki put up the walls again, “Walk round the district a while.”

It was pointless to press him when he was like this. Leo had learned this as well as all the others. But before ending their visit, Kazuki let an ounce of warmth fill the space they shared.

“I’m looking forward to your next show,” Kazuki shared, “Seeing the pictures online.”

Leo nodded, but changed the subject. He took a chance, even if the unbreachable walls were up and fortified.

“You’re always welcome here, Kazuki-kun,” Leo told his friend, “If you need to lay your head, this will always be a safe space. If you need anything. Always.”

There appeared the smallest of cracks in the fortress, as small genuine feelings of gratitude were all that was left as Kazuki departed.

\----------------------

_Leaving the restaurant now. Home soon. Heart emoji._

The automated voice of Leo’s cellphone alerted him of Gabriel’s text message, reading it aloud for him at his pre-scheduled command. Leo collected the last batch of silverware for setting the table, practically smelling the promised meal that was arriving. Returning to the kitchen to fill water glasses, and then to wash his hands, Leo absently adjusted the crucifix around his neck. And as if on cue, Araba filled his mind; her own in a quiet kind of turmoil. She’d heard Gabriel’s message through Leo’s ears, but she was too respectful to breach such a topic. So, Leo waited, rinsing the suds from his hands and reaching for the dish towel to dry them.

“You really love him.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, I do.”

“Leo, I’m sorry. I want to understand, I do, it’s just…” Araba drifted off for a moment, “I need to understand. With you and Cy and… _so many_ of us are…”

“It’s okay, Araba,” Leo assured her, “Say what you want to say. Ask what you need to ask.”

“I was always told it was wrong,” Araba finally admitted, “To be homosexual, to be transsexual, er – trans_gender_. To go against what God intended.”

A pause.

“How did you know?” Araba asked, and Leo knew what was missing from the question.

“I knew I loved Gabriel before I even knew what being homosexual even meant,” Leo smiled at the memory, “He kissed me when he came to my house for a study session, but that wasn’t our first kiss. And I knew, without a doubt, that I loved him. But I know how you feel. Because as soon as I learned about being gay, I learned that the world… still hates us… by and large. I mean, just look at my own country: we have one of the largest PRIDE celebrations in the world, and we’re still called ‘evil,’ ‘demon-possessed,’ ‘dirty,’ ‘sick,’ and all because we don’t love ‘the right people.’

“My family had their hang-ups, too. But when they wrapped their heads around me and my truth, they had just one condition: that I not abandon my faith.”

“And you didn’t,” Araba was listening closely, openly, “I know.”

“I never had any intention of leaving God, and it took a very long time to find a church that was accepting and affirming of what Gabriel and I have, but that’s not really what’s important. I never felt that God hated me for being gay. It was people who were hateful, who were judgmental.

“Have you heard about the Epic of Mwindo?” Leo asked.

“Of course,” Araba answered excitedly, “From the Congo. We read it in primary school.”

“Well, I took one of the lessons to heart: no matter how a child is born, or what they become: a boy, a girl, gay or straight. It doesn’t matter. It was God’s decision, and He loves us just the way we are. And it’s the challenge of men to love us too. No matter what.

“You’ve felt my faith,” Leo said, and Araba nodded, “We shared it together. You believe me, don’t you?”

“I do,” Araba sniffed with apologetic tears in her eyes.

“Humanity has always been far too big to fit into one book, or a collection of books,” Leo pulled her close, “And we’re learning new things about the Bible all the time. But I’ve always been of the opinion that the Good Book has been missing some pages, and they were probably some pretty important pages, too. And you’ve felt my love for Gabriel.”

“I have,” Araba nodded against Leo’s shoulder.

“Does it seem wrong? Sinful?” He asked, knowing her answer.

“No,” Araba pulled back to speak with conviction, “It’s wonderful.”

“_You’re_ wonderful, Araba,” Leo stressed, “When one person can admit that we’re all human, that we’re all valuable and valid just the way we are, it makes the world a better place. And you don’t have to abandon your faith to realize it. If anything, it can strengthen your faith, if you want.”

And they sat together, as one in the darkness, knowing shining tears and radiant love illuminated the world, unseen. They sat together, sharing all but words, until the sound of keys in the lock of the front door jingled and turned. So, Araba kissed her other self, and left the true lovers alone.

\----------------------

“What’s the best part of being blind?”

Leo jumped a little bit; Cy’s question was so abrupt that it sounded in his mind nearly as quickly as he registered their presence. An unintentional chuckle escaped him as he tried to get his bearings again. Gabriel took notice of the odd behavior, and voiced his curiosity.

“Love?”

Leo turned to his voice, quick to explain.

“Cy,” He said, “Cy decided to visit.”

“Oh,” Gabriel sounded like he was smiling, “Tell them I said ‘hi’.”

“I don’t need to,” Leo reminded him, “They can hear you fine.”

“Right, right…”

It sounded like Gabriel left to give them some privacy. Turning back into himself, addressing the newcomer in this day of visitors, Leo had an inkling about Cy’s question, but couldn’t remember it precisely.

“What did you want to know about being blind?”

“What’s best about it?” Cy asked again.

“So matter-of-factly,” Leo chuckled again.

“Oh, I know you like it when people ask you about the good more than the bad,” Cy pointed out, “You get asked about the bad enough.”

“That’s very true,” Leo took a moment to think, “The best part about being blind…”

“You heard about that comic book superhero ‘Daredevil’? You holding out on us?”

Cy always had a way of making people laugh, even when that distraction takes their mind off exactly what they wanted to know. Whether or not they wanted to diffuse any perceived tension, they had a ease of bringing the happy out of others. It was nice.

“No, I don’t have any superpowers…” Leo stopped himself, “_Comic book_ superpowers.”

Cy laughed at his correction of himself.

“So, I’d have to say…” Leo drifted off as he settled on his answer, “That I have the chance to get to know someone – anyone – without the bias of seeing their faces. Honestly, it’s a total coincidence that I love all of you, and Riley, because you’re the first people I ever saw, and I’m likely to be very biased with you.”

“Sure,” Cy laughed at his little joking jab, “But I believe it, seeing does tend to put a damper on whether or not you like someone. Except, we’ve all seen photos of Gabriel. You can’t tell me you weren’t a little biased, somehow. He’s a real cutie.”

“Well, there’s some truth to seeing someone through touch,” Leo smirked slyly, “And I did touch him before he kissed me. May have had something to do with it.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.”

“But you know all about examining and overcoming your own personal biases,” Leo pointed out.

Now, for some reason, Cy seemed self-conscious, embarrassed.

“Not like you,” Cy said.

“Well, yeah, but you’re not me,” Leo said, “And I’m not you. Differences through and through. Tell me the best thing about shaping the world around you.”

“It’s more reacting than anything else.”

“Is that right?”

“Never be normal.”

“Normal is overrated.”

“Really _looking_ forward to reacting more with you,” Cy said, sweetly.

“Can’t wait to _see_ what happens,” Leo joked along.

\----------------------

As Leo ran his hands over the raised bumps that told his fingers a thrilling tale, a tentative mind read over his shoulder, and the feel of another hand occupying the same space as his own tracing the braille as he did. Teddy took a moment to marvel at the sensation and the experience of their powers.

“You think this counts as another language we speak?” He mused, “That we share?”

“Hmm, that’s an interesting question,” Leo pondered for a moment, “Maybe, maybe not. I mean, it is a different alphabet, but it is in Portuguese, and you can speak and read Portuguese now.”

“True, but I just can’t get over it sometimes.”

“Me too.”

“Love?” Gabriel asked, already suspecting.

“Teddy is visiting,” Leo explained.

“Oh, okay, sure…”

Gabriel left the room again, taking his own book and his glass of wine with him.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Teddy started to apologize.

“No need for that,” Leo explained, “We just like to read a while after dinner. Nothing to interrupt.”

“I guess I’m just feeling a little guilty after eavesdropping on some of your other conversations with the others. And, if I’m being honest, your talk with Cy got me thinking. About the past.”

“Oh, oh, let me take a stab at this:” Leo tried his best not to abuse their connection, making this more of an actual game between friends, “You had an old friend, a childhood friend, who shared a lot with, but then he went blind for whatever reason. He had to be sent away for special schooling, and you lost touch. Now, you’re thinking of reaching out to him again. How’d I do?”

“Not as close as you’d like,” Teddy admitted, “But that was quite the short story. Actually, it was one of my ex-girlfriends. She had, well she still has, a disease that would make her go completely blind. I was never able to pronounce it correctly. Can spell it perfectly though.”

Teddy’s psychic voice mellowed into a sadness tempered by age and experience. There wasn’t as much regret as if the emotional wounds were fresh, but Leo could tell Teddy had been truly and badly hurt by this important woman of his past.

“I loved her, and I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. I wasn’t afraid of living my life with a blind woman. If she was my woman, that’s all that mattered. But she didn’t want me ‘wasting my time’ on her. She wouldn’t let me stay. So, she left, before the darkness set in completely.”

“I’m sorry, Teddy.”

“Me too,” Teddy cleared his throat, bringing his cheerfulness back to the surface, “But knowing you, and knowing what you have with Gabriel, it brought up all the happy memories with her. I wanted to share that with you. I mean, we share everything, more or less, so…”

“I’m honored,” Leo felt for his other self to pull him into a tight phantom embrace.

An ambulance alert sounded from continents away, informing the Australian of a returned call to his duty, saving lives. Teddy, who seemed an expert at compartmentalizing his emotions, was newly reminded of the rough, and long, shift he’d been working. Put simply, saving lives seemed harder and harder when life seemed so easy and eager to slip away.

“You need to talk about it?” Leo offered.

“Maybe,” Teddy answered, “But not when I’m on call, it’ll have to wait until I don’t need to focus.”

“That’s fair,” Leo agreed, “And I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

And he was gone, bringing only a fleeting sound of sirens, barreling down the roadways toward the emergency.

\----------------------

She arrived while he was brushing his teeth, and she was polite enough to wait at the edge of their connection until he’d finished. Gargling and spitting and wiping his lips clear of toothpaste, Leo showed an all-clear, welcoming Hira fully into his mind.

“Would you mind if I asked you something?” She asked.

“Not at all,” Leo answered, “Sounds like your day is just beginning.”

“I finally have a moment to myself,” Hira agreed.

There was a contented timbre of relief in her voice. It could be exhausting, being pulled in several directions at once, seemingly without end. Everyone in their cluster knew that Hira loved her family – her husband and their twins – very dearly, but it was more complicated than she’d shared with any of them. Still, they all knew best not to pry, any and all of them; despite their bond, each of them was entitled to their own lives, separate if they desire.

“I caught a little of your talk with Araba,” Hira admitted.

“You have been up for a while, haven’t you?” Leo laced his words with sympathy.

“I’ve learned to do without sleep, when needed,” Hira spoke again with words weighted by experience, “But I wanted to say that… I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

Hira was clearly struggling with the right words to say. She stumbled and fumbled about in her search for Leo’s forgiveness. And Leo, suspecting the topic of discussion, decided it best not to help, lest he unintentionally put words into Hira’s mouth.

“When we first met, and you told us all about your relationship?” Hira couldn’t seem to say Gabriel’s name, but Leo didn’t press her, “I just said to myself: ‘Oh, it’s not my problem; he’s not my family. It’s a different culture, and he’s a stranger. It is for Allah to judge him… for his sins.’ I thought you were a sinner, for who you happened to love, and… I thought I was better than you.

“But when you were talking with Araba about that story, and how God doesn’t make mistakes? I had to accept that I was the one who sinned, over and over. I was judging you, and Gabriel, despite knowing, feeling, that what you two have… is wonderful. I didn’t understand it; I still don’t completely understand it, but I… just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Is it…” Leo ventured to say, “Is it alright if I hugged you? I mean, it’ll be in our minds, and in a way we’re rather the same person, so it would really be like we would be hugging ourselves? And I don’t like accepting someone’s apology without hugging them.”

Hira laughed and pulled him close. In the eyes of Allah, Leo was a least her brother, or at most, another beautiful piece of her destined soul. Surely Allah would welcome this embrace, full of love and forgiveness. It was truly a thing of beauty, and God was the architect of all that was beautiful, and was first to delight in it.

\----------------------

“I’m jealous of you,” Gabriel said.

Leo finished sliding under the covers of their bed before responding to his beloved’s surprising confession.

“Is that right?”

“Can you share a little with me?” Gabriel asked, “What it’s like to be with them? How they know you so completely? In ways that I never can?”

“You know me in every way that matters,” Leo assured him.

“But they can let you see,” Gabriel’s voice broke, “You can see through them, with them. Not with me.”

Without hesitation, moving on instinct, Leo held his love’s face in his hands, and kissed him deeply. As they parted, lips barely spaced, Leo whispered a truth that none of his other selves knew, but that Gabriel alone would hear.

“I never need to, with you,” Leo promised, “If I never knew my cohort, if I never knew my other selves, my life would be none the worse. But if I didn’t have you, I would never be whole. I’d never have love, and I’d never share anything worth a damn with anyone at all.”

Gabriel swallowed through a sob, and closed the gap between them with another kiss.

“You know, I looked through your photos after dinner,” Gabriel said.

“And?” Leo slid his hand from his lover’s face down his chest, and lower, and lower.

“I have a favorite,” Gabriel’s voice turned husky and dark.

“Me too,” Leo dusted Gabriel’s neck with kisses.

“When did you take a picture of me?” Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed.

“It’s always funny to me,” Leo chuckled softly, “When you don’t even notice me watching you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is very unpolished. It’ll likely have some editing through and through. Meanwhile, let me know who you’d like to the focus next: Teddy or Hira or Kazuki. But, until then, I actually have a job interview – for a perfect position with a great non-profit – this week. Wish me luck!


End file.
